


Однажды, Сэм

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Sam, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Psychological Drama, i dont forget you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Когда-нибудь Лидия забудет. В один день ей станет легче.





	

С каждым днём вспоминать его становилось труднее и труднее, словно бы неясный ветер — сухой, немой — стирал воспоминания без горести, без услады. Просто делал это, попросту потому, что мог и может. Не оставлял и крохи от чужих мягких смешков; щепотки от невольных прикосновений. Ладонь к ладони; грубыми пальцами — нежно, душевно. Ткань — тяжелее свинца, и чужие губы отдавали лёгким привкусом туманного рассвета. Все это забывалось. Стиралось в труху между пальцев и вынуждало тихо выдыхать, ощущая на кончике языка привкус тысячи костров.  
  
Они не должны были быть вместе, если честно. И секунды, и минуты; дуростью были чувства, глупостью — страсть, что порой проступала сквозь щемящую нежность, тихие смешки… страх. Потерять, забыть, утратить.  
  
— Когда ты найдешь себе жену, — фырчала в полутемках рассвета Фрай, накидывая свободную рубаху на голое тело, — я уйду.  
  
Чужой смешок слишком мягкий и глупый, забавный и до щема… Памятный. Чужие растрепанные волосы слишком поверхностно отпечатались в памяти — девушка помнила, как зарывалась в них пальцами, как дергала того за отросшие пряди, но были ли они длинными? Был ли он брюнетом, блондином?..  
  
— Даже если ею будешь ты? — Как бы там ни было, усмешку его она не забудет даже на смертном одре. Чуть вскинутые уголки, родинка на губе — прямо под левым клычком.  
  
Тогда ей все казалось простым. И безумным, и бесконечно правильным — рассказывать родной, милой бабушке о чужих глупых поступках, о чужих лажах и победах, и при этом улыбаться мечтательно, а после — фыркать с бабушкиных подначек. Чего-то в стиле «кажется, я вижу себя добрые полвека назад» или нечто в схожем духе. Лидия бурчала, но после — смеялась. На бабулю Иви и ворчащего, ревнующего деда злиться ну попросту не получалось — слишком милые. Заботливые.  
  
Тогда все казалось простым, отблеском серебра в чужом глазу цвета стали и ледяного неба в студёное утро. Сейчас же все сложнее, труднее, и от этого смешно. Почти что.  
  
Кольцо, потертое на боках, давным-давно покоится на дне шкатулки, а близнец его — на её тонком пальце. Живот Лидии лишь малость отяжелел из-за ребёнка, а день второй свадьбы давным-давно позади. На улице пахло миртом, а ей самой — привкусом горечи на зубах. Дыма и пламени, огня и крови.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Спросил второй муж, и Лидия одобрительно кивнула, укладывая ладонь себе на живот. С ней все хорошо, с ней все прекрасно. С каждым днём вспоминать все труднее, с каждым днем легче настолько же, сколь и тяжелее.  
  
Однажды — думалось ей в то время, как губы называли первенца — я забуду.  
  
Однажды — смеялась она много позже, когда дочь с мягким именем «Саманта» подарила ей брошь — но не в этой жизни, не так ли?


End file.
